


Little Monsters

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha's attemps at an anti aging cream go wrong when Da Boyz drink it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of a small child crying jolted Agatha awake. Krosp sat up and groaned as Agatha fumbled around for her glasses and then lit the lamp.  
“What the hell was that!?” The feline grouchily asked from his basket atop the wardrobe.  
“Oh, please no, don’t let it be what I think it is,” Agatha prayed aloud as she slipped her robe on.  
“Do I want to know what you fear has happened,” Krosp asked as he rubbed his temples.  
“You remember that anti wrinkle cream I was creating? Well, I left a left a batch out tonight and I think the Jagers may have drunk it.”  
“What does that have to do with a crying brat?”  
“Well, the anti aging properties-“  
“Hold on,” Krosp leapt out of his basket and down to the floor. “Are you telling me they drank that stuff and turned into kids!?”  
Agatha nodded her head and Krosp followed her out of the room ranting about Sparks and the chaos they cause. 

“All the ti….Oh dear God!” Krosp stopped in mid sentence when he saw what the Jager’s had become. Maxim appeared to be 3 years old and was sitting in the middle of the floor crying, Oggie looked to be 5 and he was busy trying to get his hat back from a much bigger 8 year old Dimo.  
“You watch them while I go get Gil,” Agatha said while shoving the stunned cat into the room and taking off. “Wait! Agatha, don’t leave me with these monsters! Wait…Oh, shit.” The little Jagers had stopped what they were doing and stared hungrily at the cat. “Letz play vhit keedy kat,” Dimo said and all three ran at the terrified cat. 

“I don’t believe it, please tell me it can be reversed,” Gil said as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
“It will wear off after a few days, I promise you,” Agatha said as she put all the old toys they’d found in a box.  
Gil jerked. “Did you hear something?”  
“What?”  
Both turned as a loud crash came from her lab and a cat yowled.  
“KROSP!” Both said and ran back to the lab before the kids ate the babysitter. 

Chaos greeted them when they opened the door. Chairs were overturned, curtains were torn and Krosp was on top of a very tall bookshelf. The Jagerlings where pulling the books off the shelves and had begun to rock the bookshelf in an attempt to dislodge the cat.  
“STOP THAT THIS INSTANT,” Agatha yelled as she ran towards them.  
They cowered with their ears down, whimpering and clinging to each other.  
She stopped when she saw how scared they where and knelt down to their level. She put her hand out and tried to coax them towards her.  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” she whispered, wanting to go to them but knowing the damage they could do with those small claws and teeth if they felt cornered.  
Slowly they crept towards her, eyeing Gil and Krosp with suspicion. “They won’t hurt you either, right guys?” Both of them nodded to reassure the scared monsters.  
Oggie separated from the pack and approached her, teary eyed and trembling, he tentatively grabbed her hand and allowed her to pull him into a hug. She smiled as he snuggled against her, purring softly as she stroked his hair. “Mommy,” the little Jager whispered.  
Krosp and Gil smiled when they heard that. “Look,” Krosp whispered.  
Dimo and Maxim walked over to where Agatha sat with Oggie, Maxim holding on to Dimo’s hand.  
“Iz hyu ouw mommy,” the toddler asked, letting go of Dimo and snuggling up next to Oggie. “I think so,” she answered as Dimo sat on the floor next to her and rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Where are they going to sleep,” Gil asked Krosp as Agatha bonded with the de-aged Jagers.  
“I think they she could in Agatha’s room, since they technically serve her family; well, their adult selves do, that is.”  
“Sounds good, let’s go set them up a bed and hope she doesn’t kill us.” Both left to set up a place for the Jagers. 

“Gil, Krosp, this is wonderful,” Agatha gushed.  
They had set up a big pile of blankets and pillows for the Jager’s to burrow in, plus three stuffed toys, each one with one of the little monster’s names on it (to stop them from tearing each other apart over them), and a big box of toys in the corner. The Jagers dove onto the the pillow blankets, laughing and giggling as they snuggled and played. Soon they fell asleep in a big heap, like deadly puppies, each hugging their stuffed toy.  
“Oh, they’re so cute,” she said and Gil hugged her as Krosp rolled his eyes before climbing back into his basket.


	2. Little Monsters at Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early Morning/Morning of the 1st full day of the Jagermonsters being kids. A storm wakes them up during the night and Gil's attempt at an orderly breakfast fail.

Mommy!”

Agatha slowly opened her eyes, having to think for a second about why someone would be calling her “Mommy”; then she remembered.   
“Honey, what is it,” she said, fighting back panic as she thought of all the things the Jagerlings could have destroyed, killed or, if she was lucky, just damaged.   
“Ve’re scared,” Dimo whimpered.   
“Of what, sweetie?” She got her answer when thunder boomed outside and the three flinched.   
“Would you like to sleep with me tonight,” she asked as Maxim began to cry.   
All three crawled into the bed when she lifted up the covers, Dimo and Oggie snuggling against her on either side as Maxim lay on top of her. Slowly they began to relax and drift off to sleep, Maxim sucking his thumb while Dimo and Oggie clung tightly to her. The heat from their little bodies helped her to drift off to sleep, not even bothered by Dimo drooling on her. 

“DATS MINE!”

The banshee like scream jolted her awake. Light streamed in through the windows and three little Jagers where acting like wild animals.   
Oggie had hold of Maxim’s stuffed rabbit and was holding it just out of reach. Maxim scratched him and the two rolled across the floor in a ball of teeth and claws. Dimo, on the other hand, had trapped Krosp again, this time in his bed atop the wardrobe. The cat hissed as Dimo licked his lips and attempted to climb up and take a bite out of him.   
She groaned and was about to yell at them when the door opened and Gil entered. “What is going on in here,” he yelled and got completely ignored. 

“Boys, stop that right now,” she tried with the same result. 

“Okay, that is IT!” Gil yelled angrily. 

The three continued to ignore him, an action they would soon regret. First he walked over and bravely grabbed the two fighting Jagers, pulling them apart and giving each a swat on their bottom. He then went over and grabbed the back of Dimo’s shirt, pulling him off the wardrobe and swatting him several times. When he was done all three Jagers stood crying and rubbing their bottoms. Krosp jumped down, hissed, and walked out of the room; Dimo sniffled and bared his teeth. “You will do as Agatha or I say, you will be nice to each other and you will not eat anything unless we tell you to, understand?” All three nodded and looked beseechingly at Agatha.   
“You will do what he says or I’LL do what he just did, understand? Now Gil is going to take you to the kitchen to get you some breakfast, I expect you three to behave,” she finished as Gil walked out of the room with the Jagers trailing behind.   
“I hope this ends soon,” she moaned as she got up to get dressed. 

The cook stared in horror as his kitchen was destroyed by three feral monsterlings. Gil had tried his best to get them to sit at the table and eat, but the minute a rat scurried by all his efforts where in vain. He was now chasing them with one of the cook’s spatulas, stopping every so often to catch his breath and threaten them. By the time Agatha arrived ,Gil and the cook had been locked in the pantry, and the boys where devouring everything in sight.   
“DIMO, OGGNIAN AND MAXIM, YOU UNLOCK THAT DOOR AND COME HERE RIGHT NOW,” Agatha shouted at the feasting monsters. All three froze, put down what they had been munching on and quickly did as they were told.   
Gil and the cook stumbled out of the pantry bruised, battered and angry.   
“I am going to give those little rascals th-“   
He was stopped in mid sentence by Agatha’s death glare. “You will not lay one hand on my Jagers, you understand?” The cook paled and muttered something about soup before bolting out of the room.   
“Now, what do you say to Mr. Gil?”  
“Ve’re zorry Meester Gil,” chorused the three Jagers.   
“Good, now you three go back to the room and stay there; and I mean it, any more chaos and you won’t have your trousers to protect you, got it?”  
All three nodded and took off running back to the room.   
“WALK! I DON’T WANT YOU TO RUN ANYONE OVER,” she yelled at them. Amazing they stopped running and walked back to the room.   
“See, it wasn’t that hard,” Agatha said as she went to find something to eat.   
Gil stood and muttered obscenities to himself as he watched Agatha walk to the table with a pastry and sit down.


	3. Krosp vs. the Jaegers

Agatha stood staring in horror at what the boys had done to her room; they had found a bucket of blue paint and had managed to dump it all over Krosp and themselves.  
“Ag-a-tha,” the cat mewled pitifully as the Jaegers laughed hysterically at the miserable cat.  
“BOYS!” Agatha roared at them in anger. All three stopped what they were doing and turned fearful eyes at their enraged “Mommy”.  
“What did I tell you about messing with my stuff?”  
“Not to,” they chorused, lowering their ears and backing away from her.  
“Stop right there, you three are getting a bath!”  
At the dreaded (to a Jaeger) word, all three bolted, leaving three sets of blue footprints behind.  
“What did they do…What happened to Krosp!?”  
Agatha turned and saw Gil staring wide eyed in the doorway. “They found some paint and managed to dump it all over Krosp and themselves and are now running loose in the castle, tracking paint everywhere; oh, what a mess!” She moaned as she surveyed the damage. 

“At least they left a trail,” Krosp said as they followed the monster’s footprints.  
“Yeah, but that won’t help us catch them,” Gil groused, annoyed at having to help wrangle the kids yet again. “All that pain, if it’s not dried, will make them slippery. This is going to be a nightmare!”  
“Shut up and listen,” Krosp hissed as they passed by an empty room. Soon they heard the sounds of Dimo and Oggie arguing, along with Maxim whimpering, coming from behind a large box. “Got them,” Agatha whispered as the three crept into the room and closed the door silently behind them.  
“Iz hyur fault,” Oggie quietly growled at Dimo.  
“No iz not,” Dimo growled back while Maxim watched them and sucked his thumb, whimpering whenever one of his brothers bared his fangs in anger. He was so entranced by their argument he didn’t notice as a pair of hands reached down and snatched him up, followed by a bright flash as Gil lit a lamp, bathing the room in an amber glow.  
Agatha held a crying Maxim as Gil gave Krosp the lamp and set about catching the other two. After many bites and scratches the youngsters where captured and Gil, following Agatha, led them to the washroom by their ears, ignoring their pleas and protests.  
One the door had been firmly shut and locked, Agatha and Gil turned to glare at the three Jaegers who stood pressed up against the wall. “You three are in a heap of trouble for messing with my stuff, pouring paint on Krosp and then running from us and tracking it all over the castle.”  
Maxim burst into tears, while all three huddled together, terrified as the two adults (including one blue cat) glared at them.  
“Maxim, come here,” Agatha ordered and the toddler cautiously approached her. She scooped him up and walked towards the tub as Gil advanced on Dimo and Oggie.  
Three hours later Gil and Agatha, wet, tired and scratched, sat drinking coffee as the three very unhappy Jaegers cleaned up the paint under the supervision of Krosp, who was wielding a ruler. When Dimo cursed at Krosp under his breath, Krosp delivered a sound smack to the monster’s rear, causing him to jump and yelp. “I heard that, young man,” Krosp said as he twirled the ruler.  
“Mommy,” Oggie said, whispering so Krosp wouldn’t hear.  
Agatha set down her coffee cup and walked over to him, kneeling down to be at eye level with him. “What is it sweetie?”  
“Vhen can ve go to bed, Hy’m tired,” the five year old whimpered. Agatha picked him up and nuzzled his cheek. “Why don’t I take you and Maxim to my room and read you guys a story?” Oggie smiled and nodded as she put him down and, holding his hand, walked over to where Maxim sat scrubbing at a drop of paint with a sponge. “Maxim, would you like Mommy to read you and Oggie a story?” Maxim vigorously nodded his head and Agatha picked him up.  
Dimo watched jealously from over where he was scrubbing a handprint off the wall.  
“Vhat about me,” he whined.  
Agatha glared at him. “Because you, Dimo, are the one who came up with the idea, lured Krosp into the room and YOU are the one who dumped the paint on him.”  
Dimo , not about to lie to her and earn Gil’s wrath, hung his head and went back to scrubbing, as Krosp paced back in forth behind him like a prison warden. 

“And the little bunny curled up with the mommy bunny and they all went to sleep. The End”  
Agatha finished reading just as the door opened and Gil brought Dimo in. The monster had the brim of his hat covering his eyes and was quietly crying. Gil released the hold he had had on Dimo’s shoulder and the Jaeger ran to the bed and crawled onto Agatha’s lap, burying his face in her chest.  
“What happened?” Agatha looked at him accusingly.  
“I think I scared him,” Gil said, embarrassed that he had allowed his anger to get the best of him.  
“What did you do, did you hurt him?” She started to try and get him to sit up so she could check him out.  
“No, I yelled at him,” Gil mumbled.  
“What did you say?” Agatha started rubbing Dimo’s back while making comforting noises.  
“Once Krosp left he started ignoring me and I told him that you wouldn’t want a Jaegermonster that disobeyed you and that started this,” he pointed at the upset little monster.  
“Great, now he thinks I don’t want him. Thank you, Father Of The Year,” she said sarcastically and Gil rolled his eyes.  
He sat next to Dimo and started to rub his back the Agatha had been doing, hoping the young one wouldn’t bite his hand off. Instead he turned his head a little and looked at Gil. “Daddy,” he sobbed.  
“I’m right here, buddy,” Gil answered as Dimo crawled over and got into his lap, nuzzling his chest and purring. 

That night as she lay sound asleep, someone started pulling on the sleeve of her nightgown.  
“What is it honey?” She said without opening her eyes.  
“Ve’re hungry,” Dimo said and she opened her eyes to see three sets of sharp little teeth above her head.  
She screamed and bolted out of bed, sure that they were going to eat her. The confused looks on their faces told her otherwise.  
“Oh, you guys want to go down to the kitchen, right” she said when it dawned on her that they wouldn’t eat someone they loved.  
They all nodded their heads and so, holding Maxim and Oggie’s hands, they made their way through the dark, winding passageways to the kitchen. 

“They are NOT coming in here,” the cook bellowed. He was still cleaning up after what they had done at breakfast and was not about to allow them back in.  
“Okay than, will you give me some food that I can give to them,” Agatha pleaded with the terrified man.  
He nodded his head and went back into the kitchen from which he emerged moments later with a butcher paper wrapped bundle. “Meat, bread, cheese, carrots and some fruit, is that enough?”  
“It should be, thank you,” she said as she turned to leave, keeping it above her head so they couldn’t grab it out of her hands. The cook stared at her, trying to figure out how she kept them from eating her. 

“Dat’s mine,” Oggie screamed as Dimo grabbed the bread out of his hand. Agatha reached over and smacked his hand, making him drop the bread so Oggie could grab it and gobble it up.  
“Dimo, you know better than that,” she scolded him.  
He grumbled and yelped when Maxim bit his other hand in attempt to get the piece of cheese he was holding. Agatha grabbed him before Dimo could retaliate and smacked his bottom, making the toddler howl and cry.  
“We do not bite people, you understand me?”  
Maxim nodded and she made him go finish his dinner in the corner. While she had her back turned, Oggie and Dimo had gotten in a fight over the carrots. She whirled around and repeated what she had done with Maxim, resulting in her feeling like a prison guard as she made sure they didn’t throw food at each other. She maintained her sanity by reminding herself that this was almost over.


	4. An Apple a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get in trouble and Agatha comes up with a creative punishment.

Maxim toddled up to Agatha and gently tugged on the hem of her dress.   
“What’s wrong sweetie?” She asked when she saw that he had been crying.   
“Dey von’t let me play und dey said Hy ams schtupid,” the toddler told her as he started to cry again.   
“Well, I’ll change that!” Agatha declared as she got up from her desk and picked up the crying child. “And you’re not stupid, no matter what your brothers say,” she told him as she nuzzled his cheek.   
“Mommy,” he purred, soaking up the affection. 

“DIMO! OGGIE!” She yelled out the door “COME IN HERE THIS INSTNAT!”.   
“NO” the boys chorused from the tree they’d climbed up.   
She marched over to the tree and looked up sternly with her arms folded. “What did you two just say?”  
Both paled and scrambled higher up the tree, too far up for her to be able to reach them. She turned to Maxim and knelt down next to him.   
“Honey, would you go get Daddy and the kitty?”   
The toddler beamed at the responsibility she had entrusted him with and ran back to the castle. 

“BOYS! I’M GOING TO COUNT TO TEN AND IF YOU ARE NOT DOWN HERE BY THEN YOU WILL BE IN EVEN WORSE TROUBLE THAN YOU ARE NOW!”  
Gil doubled over after his proclamation, gasping for breath as an apple flew down and bounced off his head.   
“DAMMIT!” He shouted, rubbing his head.   
“Watch your language!” Agatha hissed.   
“Honey, they already know that word. It was written in lipstick on your mirror this morning, remember?”  
“Yes, I do.” She groaned. “That was a wonderful demonstration of lung capacity.”  
“Thank you,” he panted.   
“Time to bring in the secret weapon?”  
Gil nodded.   
Krosp waddled up to the tree, helmeted and incased in armour he looked more like he was going to war than grabbing to little miscreants out of a tree.   
“Weapon,” he said, holding out his paw.   
Agatha handed him a long pole twice his size with a hook on the end as she and Gil untangled a net.   
“You hook them and we’ll catch them if they fall,” Agatha reminded him, the cat still not entirely sold on the idea.   
“Tell Georgette that I loved her,” Krosp said as he walked up to the tree.   
“Who’s Georgette?” Gil asked, puzzled.   
“A barn cat,” Agatha replied with a grin. 

As Gil and Agatha watched from the ground, Krosp set to work plucking the Jaeger pups from the tree.   
“Go avay!” Oggie howled and clawed at the pole as Krosp managed to hook his vest and, using a branch as a lever, lift the protesting monster up and out of the tree, lowering him safely to the ground. Before his feet could touch the earth Agatha had him and carried him back to the castle under her arm, his cries being drowned out by the now airborne Dimo’s. 

Once back inside the adults and the cat glared at the two whimpering monsters sitting on the edge of Agatha’s bed.  
“You two owe your brother an apology.”  
They looked from Agatha to Maxim who was hiding behind her legs, scared that his brothers would retaliate for telling on them.   
“”H-Hym zorry, M-Maxim,” Dimo apologized.   
“Me t-too, M-Maxim ” Oggie sniffled.   
Maxim walked out from behind Agatha and went up to his brothers, they moved over and he crawled up and sat between them.   
“Bwoddews,” he said as he hugged each in turn. 

“Now, about the refusing to come when called,” she sternly reminded the pair.   
They looked at her with big puppy dog eyes, hoping their cuteness would spare them from an embarrassing punishment.   
“You are not getting off that easily,” she said, already used to their emotional manipulation. 

Agatha and Gil sat in chairs by the tree and watched as the two boys each picked up a single apple and brought it to the basket and then went back for another. They would repeat the process till not a single apple remained on the ground; right now it was covered in them. 

"Pies and cider for months," she stated, causing Gil to chuckle and the monster's to lower their ears and growl.


	5. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oggie gets into the cookies and Agatha learns something about Gil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damaiou, this is sort of the beginning for your prompt.

“Meester Keedy? Meester Keedy, pleaze vake up!”  
Krosp opened his eyes and rolled over in his basket, peering over the side of the dresser and stared down at Dimo and Maxim.  
“What do you want?” He asked warily, ready to bolt if they showed any signs of hunger.  
“Ve can’t find Mommy.” Dimo worriedly informed him.  
“She’s with Gil, remember?”  
They looked at each other and Maxim lowered his ears and whimpered.  
“What’s wrong now?” Krosp asked, rubbing his temples.  
“Oggie don’t feel goot.”  
“He ate those cookies, didn’t he?”  
Dimo studied his feet and Maxim found something very interesting about one of the ears of his stuffed dog.  
“Why me!? What have I done to offend the universe!?” The melodramatic cat proclaimed before he did a faceplant into his basket.  
“Meester Keedy?”  
“Hy don’t tink Keedy feels goot,” Maxim said as they stared in shock at Krosp. 

Oggie sat on Agatha’s bed clutching his stuffed owl, his ears lowering when he saw how angry Krosp looked.  
“Sowwy,” he whimpered, his brothers going over to the bed and sitting on either side of him; Dimo holding his hand while Maxim hugged him. Krosp’s anger dissolved at the sight of the miserable and scared little Jaeger.  
“It’s okay little guy, I’m not mad at you,” Krosp said as he slowly approached the bed.  
Oggie stiffened when the cat reached out and stroked his face with one soft, furry paw.  
“Do you want to go find your Mommy?”  
Oggie nodded and Krosp held out his arms, the preschooler getting off the bed and immediately clinging to the white cat. Slowly the two went out the door with Dimo and Maxim behind them. 

“I hope to get the parts-“  
Gil was interrupted in his critique of Agatha’s blueprints by a gentle knock on the door. They both looked up to see Krosp hugging a scared looking Oggie.  
“Oggie, honey, what’s wrong?”  
Agatha got up and Oggie let go of Krosp and dashed over to her, tears streaming down his face.  
“Cookies,” Krosp mouthed as he rubbed his stomach and mimed being sick.  
Gil rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead while Agatha knelt down and hugged the upset monster.  
“Shh, it’s okay; you’re not in trouble, sweetie, shh.” She scooped him up and started walking out the door, stopping to turn back and looke at Gil. 

“Sorry, but we’ll have to finish it tomorrow,’ she apologized, blushing when she saw the way Gil was looking at her.  
“No problem, would you like some help with him?”  
“S-Sure,” she said, shocked at Gil’s offer of assistance.  
He walked over to her and tousled Oggie’s hair. “You’ll feel better soon, buddy.” He promised the preschooler. Oggie gave him the same look that Agatha had. 

Once she’d given Oggie some medicine and made sure he was comfortable she walked over to were Krosp slept high up on his shelf.  
“Do YOU have any idea what he is up to?”  
“Yes, but he’d kill me if I told you.”  
She reached up and grabbed the basket, pulling it towards the edge till the cat screamed in fear.  
“Okay, Okay! He wants to ask you to marry him, now push my bed back!”  
“I thought cats landed on their feet?” She asked while pushing it back.  
“Not this one!” He replied with a hiss. 

 

A little while later Gil came back with the other two, he kept them in his room to give Agatha a break from parenting. The boys ran to their brother as Agatha walked over to Gil.  
“So, a little white furred birdy told me something tonight.”  
“That he needs to be fed?”  
“No, silly, something even better.” She said, grabbing him by the lapels and kissing him. He stared wide eyed, stunned that Agatha would be that straight forward. Regaining his composure he turned and glared at the cat.  
“That little –“  
“Relax, he only told me.”  
“So, is that a “yes”?”  
“Yes it is.”  
Gil drew her into a long kiss as the Jaegers watched in disgust.  
“Adults are gross,” Dimo declared,as all three of them gagged and pretended to vomit. Everyone that is, except for Oggie who was sitting right next to Dimo.  
“MOMMMMMYYYYY!”


	6. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha and Gil's wedding is interrupted by their "kids".

“Hy’m hungry!”   
“Dis iz borink!”  
“Vhy are ve here!?”  
Krosp, his paws covering his ears, slowed his breathing in an attempt to relax and not commit homicide. Uncovering his ears, he turned in his chair and glared at the three little monsters seated at the table behind him.   
“Your “parents” are getting married and it is an important event; now, you little brats, SHUT UP!”  
All three glared back at him. 

Gil and Agatha kissed to the roar of the crowd, both so lost in each other they didn’t notice the candle with the pretty decorative holder till it hit Gil, hard, on the head. The crowd immediately went silent and Agatha stood horrified as Gil brushed glitter out of his neatly combed hair.   
“BOYS!”  
The three froze in terror at his shout. They’d been playing “keep-the-candle-away-from-Maxim” and Dimo had thrown it a little too hard. He now stood, his face a paler green and his ears down as Gil advanced on them.   
“Run!” Dimo squeaked and the three took off out of the room with Gil in pursuit. 

“I hope he doesn’t kill them.” Krosp told her as he walked over to offer moral support.   
“I hope they don’t kill HIM. Those little guys have some sharp teeth!”  
Krosp cringed when she showed him where Maxim had bitten her during a tantrum. 

“He eez goink to KEEL uz!” Oggie panted as they ran down the hallway.   
“Only eef he can catch uz!” Dimo gloated.   
Oggie laughed as Maxim, struggling to keep up, tripped and fell. The sound of their little brother wailing made them stop and double back to help him. They crouched down next to him as Gil caught up with them.   
“You three are-“ He was cut off by Dimo and Oggie growling at him, teeth bared and claws ready to do some damage. He stepped back with hands raised as Agatha and Krosp joined them.   
“Mommy!” Maxim cried as he ran into her outstretched arms, burying his face in her shoulder as she picked him up.   
“Dimo, Ognian! Stop that this instant!”  
The two ignored her and kept growling at Gil as they backed up, ready to bolt once more. Agatha passed Maxim to Gil and advance on the trio. Ignoring their growls, she reached out and grabbed them by their pointy ears and shook them.   
“YOU DO NOT GROWL AT GIL, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?”  
Both instantly began to whimper like beaten dogs, their ears down as they cowered in front of her and Gil.   
“Get to the room, NOW!”  
They ran down the hall, both throwing fearful glances over their shoulders till they were out of sight. 

Gil set Maxim down as Agatha opened the door to their room, the two monsters sitting nervously on the bed.   
“What were you guys supposed to be doing?”  
Maxim clung to Gil’s leg as both adults angrily looked at the troublemakers.   
“Zittink quietly.” Dimo muttered.   
“And were you?”  
“No.” they chorused.   
“Your “game” could have killed Gil; what do you three have to say for yourselves?”  
“Zorry, Daddy.”   
“Zorry, Daddy.”  
“Go to bed and I don’t want to hear a peep from either of you!”  
Maxim followed his brothers as Agatha went with Gil to help him get the embarrassing glitter out of his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come.


End file.
